Naruto: Back to the Future
by Hurricane Victoria
Summary: Thought I'd give this a try and am willing to continue, if I get enough reviews. So, read and comment.
1. Chapter 1

**ROLL FILM!  
**

**AACCTTIIOONN!

* * *

**Naruto The Movie: Back to the Future

* * *

It was early dawn, and Naruto had just woken up from a sleep full night. He looked over to see Rain asleep. Since Kakashi has placed the seal on her, she's been getting more sleepful nights, herself.

"Tick! Tick!" Naruto looked over to see one of Kakashi's messenger birds, with a letter on it.

_We have a mission. Bring Rain with you_

_-Kakashi_

He got up, got dressed, and pulled out things of instant ramen, which Rain caught with her nose.

"Sensei..." Rain mumbled, getting up from the floor, and heading for the main room.

"Oh, Rain your up. Kakashi Sensei has a mission for us. May wanna eat up." Naruto said stating it as a fact.

"Uh huh." Rain said, sitting down, taking in her ramen. Naruto noticed that she was down, and depressed.

"It's your parents, isn't it." Naruto asked, which he recieved a nod from. "Spike went back to turn in the report, we all know that." Rain nodded to his statement, eating.

* * *

"Wonder what kind of mission this is gonna end up." Sasuke said, walking to Sakura's place. Once he reached his destination, he knocked on the door, and got Sakura, bidding farewell to her mother.

"Hey, Sasuke." Sakura said, stepping onto the dirt walk way.

"Hey." Sasuke returned, rubbing her cheek with his thumb, then placing a chaste kiss on her lips. It was quick, but it was there.

"I thought we agreed not to do this in public." Sakura stated, as both of them headed for the Kage Tower, where they were to meet Kakashi.

"Too early for anyone to be up. Haven't heard Rain, yet." Sasuke noted, allowing Sakura to keep up with him. By the time they all made it, everyone but Kakashi was accounted for.

* * *

"He's late, again." Naruto stated, sitting with Rain cross legged as her, while Sasuke and Sakura were standing, diddly daddling.

"Give him time." Shizune said, wondering if Kakashi was gonna get her superior's wrath.

"Sigh, this is more boring than the time I got attacked by a petefile at age 4." Rain stated, as squad seven starred at her with shock.

"You were attacked by a petefile!" Naruto retalliated.

"He didn't last long." Rain said, with a smile.

"What happened?" Sakura asked. Rain's grin got even worse.

"Cut off his dick. Heard he got implants after that." Rain's comment made her father and sensei go green, while Shizune looked at her funny. "Oh, come on. Naruto Sensei's Sexy Jutsu did squat!"

"NARUTO!" Sasuke was the one who called, and began to try and kick Naruto in the head.

"WAHH! DON'T LOOK AT ME, IT WAS THE FUTURE ME WHO DID IT!" A puff of smoke was around them while they had a fight. "CUT IT OUT, SASUKE! ARGH!" Sakura and Rain got sweat drops on they're heads, in a phrase that would say "Not again".

"Rain, did he really teach you that?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. He won't teach me the Harem Jutsu til I'm 18." Rain commented.

"That a reli-HUH?" Sakura shreiked, when she heard that.

"Sorry I'm late." Kakashi's voice boomed, as everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked to see Kakashi walking in. "I met this lovely lady, and she wanted my number."

"Really." Rain said, knowing it was a lie. "Gotta name?"

"Um..." Kakashi said, trying to come up with one. Couldn't use Rin.

"Busted." Tsunade came in, and took her seat.

"All right," She began as everyone got they're feet, waiting for news. "Reason why I called you here is due to a distress for Rain."

"Huh? Me?" Rain said, as everyone looked at her. Tsunade lifted a scroll, and threw it to Rain, who caught it.

"Apparently, it's from your father."

...

"You kiddin right?" Rain said, as she opened the scroll. After a while, her eyes became stricen with fear.

"He- He has custody over me." Rain muttered, while Naruto looked at her with shock. "...He wants me to come home..." Everyone looked at Rain. She's going home? Rain got up to her feet, and went out the room, with Sasuke on her trail.

"Rain." Sasuke called, catching up with Rain. She stopped, and starred at the floor.

"...My father and I... We don't see eye to eye on things."

"How so?" Sasuke asked, not wanting to hear the answer, cause technically, he wrote the note.

"...He wants me to be a black op, I don't."

"Why?"

"...I don't want that position unless Tsunade trains me."

"WE GOTTA ESCORT MISSION!" Naruto screamed, bringing Sasuke and Rain back to reality, and into the room.

* * *

**Wanted to give something like this a roll, and I need some reviews to keep it going. What do you say?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, after some reviews, I have decided to keep this going.**

**ROLL FILM!**

**AACCTTIIOONN!

* * *

**

Naruto: Back to the Future

Part 2

* * *

"So who are we escorting, Sensei?" Rain asked as they headed for the main gates.

"Yeah, Kakashi, who are we escorting?" Naruto asked. Kakashi looked at the photos, and was shocked.

"We have to bring Rain back home."

...

...

...

"WE'RE GOING TO THE FUTURE?" Naruto, Sakura, and Rain hollered. Sasuke seemed excited, Rain seemed shocked. Are they serious?

"Rain? You seem rather shocked." Kakashi said, noticing she was rather down.

"I'm more worried about your guys's ears." Rain said, sounding disgusted.

"Why." Sasuke said.

He

Had

to

Ask.

"OH MY GOD, SASUKE, DEEPER, HARDER, UNTIL 7 AM!" Rain said, the first part sounding like Sakura, and screaming at Sasuke. "You and your whole "Clan Restoration" shit." She said the clan part in finger quotes. Sakura was red in the face, along with Sasuke, and Naruto and Kakashi were green.

"Wow, Rain." Naruto began, catching Rain's full attention. "Think you took it a little too far?"

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

"All righty, then." Kakashi said, with a covered grin on his face. "Let's continue." He began walking as the others followed. They reached a clearing, that was perfect for the travel.

"Ok, you guys are gonna be hanging with me at home for a good three weeks. Until your time's up, no wally gagging." Rain said, as she pulled out the scroll. "Hold onto me." Naruto grabbed onto Rain's shoulder, followed by Kakashi, Sasuke who took Sakura's hand, with fingers tangled with eachother. She pricked her thumb with blood, spread it out on her scroll, and performed so many handsigns, Kakashi couldn't tell what was what.

"Portal Open: TIME ELAPSE!" Rain called, placed her hands on the scroll, and at that moment, lightning hit all of them. "STAY STILL OR YOU'LL DIE!" At that moment, they were gone.

Earth began to spin at an alarming rate, the sun was still in place, when the Earth came to a slow stop.

"KABOOOOOOOM!" A huge bolt of lightning came down with brown smoke following afterwards. All but Sakura came into the clearing, while Sakura was 20 meters ahead, with a torn shoulder.

"Ahh!" Sakura grimaced in pain. Everyone came to the aid, and Kakashi was the first to put bandages on her. Sasuke was holding her, while Naruto and Rain were watching.

"You ok?" Sasuke asked, which got a nod from Sakura in reply.

"That hurt, Rain. Your lucky she ain't dead." Naruto continued on the rambling, until Rain interviened.

"Oh, shut up. I told I was opening a space drift. The fastest way to get to my time." Rain's comment got looks.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL US ANYTHING!" Sakura boasted.

"DON'T YOU GET SNIPPY WITH ME, MOM! YOU WERE NEWLY INFORMED!"

"Obviously somebody needs to calm down..." A deep voice said, and Rain winced, knowing who that is. Everyone looked, and saw a shocking sight. Squad Seven, at age twwenty seven, with Sasuke in Akatsuki robes, Naruto in a trench coat, and Sakura in a cloak.

"Mom." Rain began, with the introductions. "Dad. Sensei."

"Rain." Older Sasuke began, walking towards the group. "You'll have to excuse my daughter for her behaviour, Kakashi..." He then picked up Younger Sakura, and looked at the others. "Welcome to our time. This way..." Everyone got up and followed the group to a summer house, fit for a Daimyo. Ten bedroom, eight bathroom pent house with Uchiha symbol all over it.

"Wow." Naruto said, as everyone came in. THE PLACE IS HUGE! 32 inch plasma screen tv, surround sound, leather half circle couch, pleasant yellow paint on the walls, what more is there to say?

"Great, I'm in trouble, now." Rain said, knowing the glare from her father.

* * *

**Ok, people! This is all for now, but on a scale of one to ten, how do you guys enjoy Rain?**

**You guys be honest.  
**


End file.
